Meeting
by FlamingReaper
Summary: So, I'm trash and did a sing fanfic. It's Johnny/Ash, cause again I'm trash. Anyway, Johnny takes Ash to meet his dad.


**So, recently I watched Sing, and now my muse helped me become trash with this, so yeah. Also, it's Johnny/Ash.**

So, Ash was nervous, almost to the point of puking. Johnny, sweet, kind hearted Johnny, just held her hand and rubbed the back of her tiny pay with one large thumb, humming softly as he did so. This was the first time she had ever been invited to meet someone's parents, and the young rock singer knew she would blow it. Johnny had disagreed rather vehemently with her on that regard. Ash let him a temporary win on that one, already knowing he didn't like her saying anything negative about her self. Three years of being in a shitty relationship on top of being shuffled in and out of different foster homes gave her a skewered view of self worth.

"It'll be okay, Darlin', I promise," Johnny said.

"You're his precious only child, Johnny, and, before you jump in, there are better choices for you out there. Ones that are a lot more kind hearted then me," Ash said with a soft, one armed, shrug. The porcupine once again adjusted the semi nice dress she was wearing, cursing Meena once again for insisting she actually wear it. As part of Moon's theater troop, they were required to dress nice when at charity functions, or other, nicer, establishments. Especially when they were trying to get other donors outside of Nana Noodlemen. They honestly didn't want to tape the poor, and terrifying sheep of all of her well earned wealth. The rocker didn't where the heels that went with the dress though, those were for rare occasions, like a nice date with Johnny.

"And like I keep telling you, Darlin', ain't anyone better for me then you, and I'm not gonna go lookin', either," Johnny said with a broad, sweet grin. Ash just grumbled and leaned into his leg, staring somewhat morosely at the wall across from them in the waiting room. Lance had never introduced her to his parent's, sighting that they wouldn't want to meet her anyway. Johnny's dad, Marcus, seem only to enthused to meet the girl who stole his son's heart. Ash still wasn't so sure.

"Johnny?" The receptionist called out. Johnny stood, along with Ash.

"Right here Ms. Blanch," Johnny said, his smile getting bigger.

"They're ready for you in family room six," Blanch said.

"Thank you, Ms. Blanch. Come on Ash, dad's waitin'," Johnny said, almost dragging his girlfriend of five months out of the waiting room and down the hall.

"Johnny, slow down or pick me up, I'm not up for running in a dress," Ash snipped out. Johnny stopped and turned to look at her with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry love, I'm just really excited for you two to meet. Why don't I put you on my shoulder?' Johnny said.

"It's okay, hon, and carrying me on your shoulder is fine," Ash said. Johnny nodded before carefully scooping her up to place her on one of his broad shoulders. His large hand curled around her legs to keep her in place, and Ash let out a soft grin. The two ended up at room six in five minutes. They took a moment to place her back down before entering.

"There he is," An almost defining load voice called before Johnny was scooped up into a pair of giant arms and hugged by someone who looked like a mountain.

'This is Johnny's dad? Holy shit he's huge, I'm gonna die,' Ash thought to her self, her inner voice sounded whiny and terrified and she honestly didn't care. Johnny was put down seconds later only to be grabbed and hugged by his two uncles, Tony and Colin. Ash fidgeted on her feet while her tiny hands curled into fists. She might not think she was the best choice for Johnny, but she'd be damned if she didn't fight for the best thing she every had.

"Dad, Tony, Colin, it's great to see you guys again. On a different note, I'd like you to meet Ash. Come here Darlin'," Johnny said, finally turning over to Ash, a love sick look on his face. Ash felt herself relax and smile at her boyfriend with almost the same expression before walking up. Her knee high doc Martian's were silent as she all but glided to Johnny's side.

"Hello," Ash said, voice confidant and strong. Johnny only beamed as she held out a hand to shake Marcus's. Marcus liked confidence and respect, and currently Ash was projecting both.

"'Ello, there, Ash," Marcus said taking and shaking her hand carefully.

"Damn, Johnny said you was tiny, I jus' wasn't expectin' ya to be this tiny," Colin said shaking her after Marcus.

"Well, being a porcupine does make me rather tiny," Ash replied with a bright smile.

"It's a pleasure," Tony said quietly before shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ash said.

"Come on, we'll go to the table and get to know each other more," Marcus said, nodding to the singular bolted down table and four chairs. Not that it would stop any of the gorilla's if they were enraged enough. Ash frowned at the lack of chair for her self, but squeaked when Johnny automatically scooped her up and on to his shoulder as they sat down.

"Don't do that, jerk," Ash said, smacking his shoulder with one of her hands.

"I don't know why yer complainin', there ain't that are gonna fit ya here," Johnny replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up, jerk face," Ash grumbled, but leaned into him slightly before turning to look at their audience. She squeaked again, before scrambling off of Johnny's shoulder to burying her face into his chest. Marcus and his brother's stared for a moment before the broke out into uproarious laughter. When they calmed down, Marcus spoke.

"Johnny said ya was a spite-fire and he was right. Glad to see ya ain't stiff anymore girl," Marcus said. Ash stared at the three of them before scowling and flipping them off. The three only laughed more. The thought of someone so tiny being cross at them seemed more adorable then anything else. Ash only glared more.

"Now I know why Johnny's a jerk," Ash grumbled when she wasn't getting the response she wanted. This meet and greet continued until visiting hours were over, Ash still sitting in Johnny's lap while being teased and questioned. Johnny had taken her hand again and held as tight as he dared, giving her the support she needed for this. When it was finally time to go, Ash got the surprise of her life when Marcus scooped her up into a careful hug, followed by his two younger brothers.

"Ya better be plannin' on keepin' this one, Son, I like her," Marcus said with a broad grin that matched his son's.

"I'm planning on it, dad," Johnny replied. Ash only blushed and grumbled as she was finally put down.

"Good lad. I'll see ya in two days," Marcus said hugging his son once more.

"O'course dad," Johnny said, hugging his dad back. His uncles hugged him too and with that, Johnny and Ash were gone.

"Your dad and uncles are nice," Ash said, as they drove away. Surprisingly not feeling the normal jealousy when it came to her friends having loving parents

"Yeah, the really are. Thank you, for comin'," Johnny said, still holding Ash's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me," Ash said. Johnny only smiled and hummed along to the radio as they went home.


End file.
